


Four Hug

by hummerhouse



Series: Art [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Art, M/M, Multi, TMNT, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: As a kid, my siblings and I used to scrunch together and squeeze each other silly - something we always called a 'four hug'. When I decided I wanted something unique that I could use as preview art, I knew it had to show all four of the brothers holding each other. A banner that MomoRawrr did for Procest inspired me to ask for something similar - and voila!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was created on 7/12/2012 as a commission for me by the inimitable MomoRawrr. The art is mine, please do not copy, repost, edit, or use.


End file.
